Wolken Streit
Biography Wolken had a dream as a young boy, to one day be part of the Crossbone Vanguard, as many boys in his colony. He was from a small colony, Frontier IV, where not many people lived, and nobody paid attention to the colony because it was on the frontier. His childhood friend Elsa Ahlfmeister always encouraged him to do his best. Wolken never met his father, he left his mother when before Wolken was born, his father moved to somewhere far away. When Wolken was a teenager his mother died. He lived at Elsa's house for a while but her family could not support another child on their income, so they wrote a letter to Wolken's father asking him to send money to help pay for his child's existence, telling him of his ex-wife's death. The letter stated they would be happy to take care of Wolken if he would merely send some money to help support him. After several weeks without reply, Wolken's father showed up to pick up his child. Wolken was taken back to his father's home, where he was schooled and trained every day. His father would disappear for weeks at a time. Wolken joined the Self Defense Force reserves as a part time job. He applied to join the Crossbone Vanguard. He was denied for being too young. One night while Wolken was on call, a shuttle of supplies were coming in from Earth, when a group of thieves attacked it right outside the colony. Wolken saw this and immediately launched in his mobile suit, a Zaku I. The shuttle only had one person on it and no means to defend itself. While Wolken was fighting off the assailants, one of them came up from behind him and took a great swing with their heat hawk. At the last second Wolken was able to block it at the cost of his machine gun. It was cut in half and exploded sending Wolken back. "Grab this!" he heard a familiar voice call out over the comms as he saw a bazooka come flying at him. He caught it and called back "Thanks!" Fending off attacks, and trying to fiddle with the bazooka, Wolken figured out how to match the targeting up to his Zaku and fired it blowing up 3 of the enemies coming at him. "I knew you could do it!" he heard over the comms from the shuttle. He now saw the face of the shuttle pilot through the cockpit window, it was his childhood friend Elsa! one of the enemies approached the shuttle from behind and raised their weapon to strike her down. Wolken was enraged by this an lunged at the opponent, tackling the enemy using their own heat hawk to destroy their mobile suit. With this new found strength from his anger, he struck down every single enemy around the shuttle, then he ran out of ammo and passed out from exhaustion. He came to in a hospital with Elsa staring down at him. While Wolken was unconscious the hospital did experiments on him that he never knew about, making him a Cyber Newtype Wolken asked what had happened. Elsa told him that he had saved her and the supplies. Just then a mysterious man entered the room. "Ah it is good to see you are finally awake, I saw your piloting skills out there. You also seem to have a good sense of righteousness, we could use someone like you in our organization, but we'll talk more when you are out of the hospital." As the man handed him a blank business card and left. It was just Elsa and Wolken alone together. Elsa looked longingly at Wolken, "I've missed you, you've been gone for years." "Why are you here, and why were you flying that shuttle?" asked Wolken. "I wanted to see how you were doing, to see if you had achieved your dream yet." said Elsa, "As for the shuttle, I needed a way to get to here, so I've been taking jobs that take me colony to colony." "You shouldn't have been doing that, flying a shuttle full of weapons is a dangerous job, you should have let a man do it!" exclaimed Wolken. "You've always been like that...." sighed Elsa, "Never wanting women to do anything more than stay home and cook, clean, and raise children." After an awkward moment of Elsa and Wolken staring into each other's eyes, she spoke up "Since you're better now, and you're busy with all your pilot job offers, I'll be heading home now. Thanks for saving me..." Elsa heads toward the door. "Wait!" shouts Wolken, "Don't go yet, we haven't had a chance to talk yet. Y..yo..you can stay at my place, it isn't much but I haven't seen you in so long." Wolken's eyes teared a little. Elsa turns to Wolken "O.K. if you insist." Elsa smirked. Wolken got better and left the hospital, wondering what this blank business card was. His father had not come back after the last time he disappeared. Wolken spent all of his free time with Elsa. He convinced her to stay in the city and live with him. Over time their feelings for each other grew deeper. During the next 8 years Wolken continued to work as part time mobile suit pilot while he trained to some day join the Crossbone Vanguard, every once in a while looking at that blank business card. During this time he married Elsa and had 2 children, a boy and a girl, named Karl and Klara. One day, Wolken looked at the business card and it was no longer blank it now had a strange symbol with wings and a halo. On the back was a time and location, it was pretty far and it wasn't too far off from the time on the card. Wolken rushed off in a shuttle to get to the location on time. It was a seemingly random point in space. When Wolken got to the location there was a brand new mobile suit there floating in space, it was red and white and had a large Gatling gun mounted on the one arm. Wolken hailed it but got no answer, so he went over to it and opened the cockpit, but there was nobody in there. He boarded it and the it activated on its own, the cockpit closed and locked. Shortly after a message begin to play of silhouette of a man. The man spoke in a synthesized voice. "I've been waiting for you. Grave times are upon man kind, the Earth, Space, and all human existence will be in danger soon." "What can I do to stop something like that?" Wolken replied. "I'm glad you asked, I know you wanted to join the Crossbone Vanguard like your father but take this mobile suit known as Gundam Heavyarms, there will be other gundams with the same goal and you must support them in any way you can, here is your first mission, I will send Gundam Deathscythe and Gundam Sandrock too, you should get to know them you'll be working with them a lot." said the man. "What do you mean like my father? He isn't part of the Crossbone Vanguard." "I know you have many questions but now is not the time to answer them. There are those that would prefer mankind stay war torn, leading to their inevitable destruction, so they would do anything to stop us, and by now they have a fix on your location so it is time for you to go." as the man said this the shoulder of Heavyarms opened up firing a missile destroying the shuttle Wolken arrived in. "If I'm being followed I guess I can't go home, I'll miss you Elsa, and I swear I'll kill you myself mystery man if anything happens to my family." Wolken said as he thrusted off to his first mission. Personality Relations Family Dragan Cage - Actually Wolken's father under an alias so nobody will find his family and use them against him. Elsa Ahlfmeister - Childhood friend of Wolken. Later became his wife and had two children, Karl and Klara. Quotes "The battlefield is no place for women and children. Stand back let a real man take care of this."